The sacroiliac joint is located at the intersection of the ilium, the upper bone of the pelvis, and the sacrum at the base of the spine. One of the primary functions of the sacroiliac joint is to provide shock absorption of pressures put on the spine.
Certain persons experience pain in the sacroiliac joint. This pain may result from a variety of causes, examples of which include injuries, incorrect vertebra fusion during pre-birth development and effects of pregnancy.
If initial efforts to reduce the pain in the sacroiliac joint through physical therapy and/or steroid injections are not effective, surgery may be needed to fuse together the sacroiliac joint. One typical surgical technique involves forming an incision in the lower back over the sacroiliac joint. The articular cartilage is removed from both surfaces. This process is also called chondrectomy.
The sacrum and the ilium are held together with screws or a plate. Eventually, bone grows between the sacrum and the ilium to thereby fuse together the sacroiliac joint. Because of the challenges in accessing the surfaces of the sacrum and the ilium that will fuse together, this type of surgery may result in damage to tissue, nerves and/or blood vessels that surround the sacroiliac joint. Such damage may prevent the patient from fully realizing the benefits of the sacroiliac joint fusion and in some instances cause the patient to experience more pain after the sacroiliac joint fusion than before the sacroiliac joint fusion.